


Memories

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Ignis comes over to help you pack and along the way childhood memories are shared.





	Memories

Ignis had parked his car in front of your parents’s house. He came by to help you pack your things to move in to his home.

Home.

Never would he have thought he would find someone to share his home with. His whole life has been dedicated to the Crown and it was the life he came to accept long ago. Then when he met you, it made him realize there was much more to it than that.

The idea of waking up beside you in his shared bed, making breakfast together, and along with movie nights. Being with you has made his life much more simpler and much more pleasant.

He let himself in after you have texted him that the door is open. He opens the door to your room and there you were sitting on the floor looking what was inside the box.

“Hello, love.”

You turned around and smiled at the sight of Ignis. He always seem to take your breath away no matter how often you see him.

“Hey, how’s your day going?”

“The day went well. Noctis had rushed me to leave once he discovered I would be assisting you in packing your belongings.”

You opened your mouth in excitement, “That’s so sweet of him!”

Ignis chuckled, “Indeed, how far are you in packing?”

“I’m almost done, I just stumbled upon a box that’s full of stuff I had when I was little.”

Ignis quirked his eyebrow with interest, “Really? Would you mind if I take a look?”

“Sure!” you exclaimed happily.

Ignis sat on the floor beside you as he looked at the contents inside the box. He turned to you as he grabbed a handful of paper coupons.

You began to laugh, “My mom would take me grocery shopping from time to time. While I was over there, I had a habit of grabbing as many coupons as I can from the SmartSource machines. I thought they were the coolest things that ever existed.”

“It certainly explains your excitement for coupons whenever we go to the market.”

He grabbed out a rolled up poster and opened it to reveal the Spice Girls. Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. You lightly pushed Ignis to the side.

“I have you know, I LOVE the Spice Girls and I still do!”

“There is no denying that they’ve spiced up your life,” said Ignis as he grabbed out the Spice Girls dolls.

“Well there was one thing that captured my child heart and that is…” you grabbed out a purple bear that was heavily drawn with markers, “My Doodle Bear!!!”

Ignis grabbed the bear and looked closely at the designs you’ve drawn on the bear. “It seems ages since I’ve last seen this,” Ignis sniffed at the bear, “It smells like strawberries.”

You nodded, “That’s because I used Strawberry-scented markers. Instead of the usual markers it came with.”

You began smelling at the Doodle Bear. Instead of strawberries, you began remembering your childhood memories with this bear.

You smiled fondly at the bear and then back at Ignis, “I had a lot of wonderful memories here. I can’t wait to have more when I move in with you.”

Ignis smiled back at you, “Take the bear with you. So you have something to pass down when we have little ones of our own someday.”

You quirked an eyebrow, “Getting ahead of ourselves, are we?”

Ignis quickly cleared his throat out of embarrassment, “My apologizes. We can focus on living together of our own first before taking such a tremendous step.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck for he looked adorable when he gets flustered. Which was always a rare sight to see, “I don’t mind seeing a little me and a little Ignis running around the house. But you’re right, let’s focus on us first before taking the next step.”

You gave him a quick kiss, “Come on the sooner we finish packing, the quicker we can get to your place for some proper christening.”

Ignis smirked back at you, “Certainly.”


End file.
